


Never Going to Leave This Bed

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, M/M, Powered canon AU, Slight attempt at a fix-it, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bed he's claimed for himself upon moving back to Westchester is cold. It takes meeting Erik to finally make it warm again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Going to Leave This Bed

The large bed he had claimed for himself upon moving back into the mansion at Westchester was cold. Despite the multitude of blankets he slept under and the warm pajamas he always wore to bed, he never felt warm. 

The entire house was cold to him, in fact. Even after Raven moved back in with him, the house remained cold, devoid of any kind of human warmth.

It wasn’t until that night on the boat with the CIA, and the chance encounter with Erik that the house gained any kind of warmth or comfort for him. Once Erik and the children relocated to the mansion, it was suddenly warm, alive, a place for comfort and safety. The large, king sized bed he slept in alone was finally warmer, but still too cold for Charles’s tastes. 

It wouldn’t be until the week before they were to leave for Cuba that Charles would finally know what true warmth was. Things had come to a head between himself and Erik, culminating in a heated kiss and hands that couldn’t stop touching, grasping, holding close, desperate for human contact. 

They fell into bed easily enough, and their clothes were quick to come off. It wasn’t the romantic, slow lovemaking Charles knew Erik would have preferred; it was quick, hard, and as desperate as their first kiss. The more tender images he was getting from Erik’s brain would have to wait for another night. 

When it was over, they collapsed together in Charles’s too-cold bed, bodies warm and flushed and covered in sweat and come. Charles was shaking some, and his lower half ached far more than it ever had before, but he was satisfied in a way he hadn’t been in years. 

When enough time passed, and Erik cleaned them off with Charles’s discarded under shirt, they curled up together, Erik with his back pressed up against Charles’s chest, Charles’s arm tucked firmly around him, holding him close. 

That night, for the first time in his life, Charles’s bed was truly warm. 


End file.
